


Broken Shards

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Dark!Loki, Dom!Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knife-play, Smut, Sub!Loki, Switch!Loki, Violence, and not in the kinky way, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Loki lands on a planet and to drown his troubles he goes to the nearest watering-hole. A woman pulls up a chair next to him and they start to talk. Maybe he finally has found his match.She turned a little on her stool and with piercing grey eyes she observed the room before her eyes landed on Loki. She shamelessly eyed him up and down, obviously searching his person for something.It made his skin crawl.“What?” he barked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out on tumblr as I wanted a new muse I was familiar with to pit against Loki to practice on my conversation-writing-skills. Well, half a day later and me banging my head against the table, these two already have their own life on paper. I'm currently writing snippets all over the place but it is already clear these two love to get smutty with each other even if it is accompanied by a lot of snarking and power-play from both sides.  
> Like the tags say, I've got no clue where this is going, so be prepare for the worst...
> 
> IMPORTANT!!! THIS WORK HAS BEEN ABANDONED!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this started out on tumblr as I wanted a new muse I was familiar with to pit against Loki to practice on my conversation-writing-skills. Well, half a day later and me banging my head against the table, these two already have their own life on paper. I'm currently writing snippets all over the place but it is already clear these two love to get smutty with each other even if it is accompanied by a lot of snarking and power-play from both sides.  
> Like the tags say, I've got no clue where this is going, so be prepare for the worst...

Loki was sitting at the bar of some shabby tavern sipping his drink. Just like the watering holes in the medieval ages of Midgard the place was dark, gloomy and old. As was the entire dreadful planet.

A befitting place for his equally gloomy mood.

From the corner of his eye he noticed how the bar-stool on his left got pulled back and a woman took up residence. She hauled over the bartender, ordering a drink and downing it in one go before ordering another one.

She turned a little on her stool and with piercing grey eyes she observed the room before her eyes landed on Loki. She shamelessly eyed him up and down, obviously searching his person for something.

It made his skin crawl.

“What?” he barked.

To his dismay she didn’t seemed deterred or frightened by his snarl and the only indication that she felt addressed were her eyebrows which crept every so slightly higher. It was the arrogant glance telling that she wasn’t impressed - a look Loki knew all too well because he had perfected it.

“Just gauging you up.” She didn’t look away, her eyes locking with Loki’s green ones as she took a sip from her glass.

The God smirked. His turn to oggle her!

Her short hair was whiter than snow with a couple of black strands tugged into a little ponytail but she couldn’t be more than thirty summers young. Her grey eyes which didn’t leave his were surrounded by black and white makeup, giving her a fierce look, and the scar on her left cheek added nicely to that.

The rest of her form was clothed in black, leather, armor which looked expensive and sturdy though not comfortable, but armor wasn’t meant to be comfortable. The belonging helmet was lying on the bar.

A battle-skirt made from black and white fabric was bound around her hips, a symbol he didn’t recognize painted on a flap of said battle-skirt. Two katana’s and a dagger were hanging from her belt and Loki quickly concluded that she knew her way around battles and had probably seen many.

His eyes traveled back to her face and they stared at each other for a couple of moments in a battle of silent dominance. Neither would relent though he was the first to speak. “Who are you?”

Before answering she took a sip of her drink just to make him wait. “Lianna Strongholder. Lieutenant of the Black Army, Paladin of Cryjin,” she spoke stern.  _ Arrogant _ !

Loki’s brows furrowed slightly. He had never heard of Cryjin and the words ‘black army’ made him cringe a little inwardly.

“And who are you?” she inquired.

“Loki Laufeyson. Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief.” If she was going to introduce herself with all her titles to make herself look important, than so would he.

A derisive snort escaped her, accompanied by one eyebrow which shot up to her hairline, but she didn’t say what was on her mind.

She finally broke the stare to haul over the bartender again to refill her glass and - to Loki’s surprise - his as well. She didn’t look at him again, just staring ahead in the same brooding manner he had been doing moments ago.

Loki joined her.

For a long time they didn’t speak and didn’t look at each other. He didn’t know what Lianna was doing but he spotted that she occasionally narrowed her eyes, her brows knitting ever so slightly.

“Well, lucky us,” she suddenly spoke. “Darkly brooding at the bar trying to drown whatever it is that troubles us.”

Loki turned his head to her, his body smoothly following suit, and leaning in a little. His posse was meant threatening, a move to show that she was proceeding on thin ice and he scowled at her. “Who said that I was troubled?”

Again that derisive snort.

“Most people who come in this tavern and meet me, especially after hearing  _ who _ I am, don’t stick around for long. Therefore you are either  _ really _ troubled, stupid, or definitely not from around here.”

“And you clearly don’t know who I am either, because otherwise you would have left too after hearing  _ my _ name,” he countered still growling.

“True. I don’t know who you are and I’ve got the feeling you’re not going to enlighten me either,” she shrugged.

“The feeling is mutual,” Loki retorted deadpanned.

Ever so slightly the corner of her lips tugged up in what might have been a smile and something tried to surface in her eyes, but didn’t get through. Just as quick that harsh demeanor was back in place. “Do me a favor, lean back for me, will you.”

“What!”

“Suit yourself, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” and with that warning Lianna gracefully climbed of her bar-stool and took a few steps to her left. She was just in time before someone suddenly crashed into the bar between them, cliping Loki’s shoulder. The man’s head loudly thudded on the sturdy wood of the bar before slumping to the floor.

Lianna sighed, bending over to grab the man by the front of his tunic and roughly hoisting him to his feet. 

“Off you go,” she said and gave the man a shove back into the rowdy tavern before taking her seat again next to the God, sipping her drink as if nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

“Who is Cryjin?” Loki asked Lianna after some moments of silence.

“The Goddess of Protection and Order.” The casual way with which she said it send a shiver down his spine. He thought she was going to elaborate more on the matter, but she didn’t. It was probably common knowledge and religion on this planet and Loki knew naught about it.

Before he could ask her to clarify she spoke again in that same, cold, distant manner, almost as if she didn’t care about… Well, anything. “What is Asgard?”

“My-” he wanted to say  _ home _ , but that wasn’t really what it was. Not anymore. And even though he was the God of  _ Lies _ , he couldn’t bring himself to lie about  _ that _ . “A realm.”

“ _A_ _realm_?” she parroted. “If you are the prince of that place it should be more to you than just _a_ realm.”

Loki fixed her with a glare. Was she deliberately trying to make his blood boil? Or was she just stupid? The look on her face told him that she was neither and he was faintly reminded of the Widow - she had interrogated him too and this felt awfully the same.

“Yes.  _ A _ realm. Just like this dreadful planet.”

“Hm. The name Asgard already indicated that it wasn't much…” She led the rest of that sentence hang in the air and Loki had no trouble filling in the words.

“Asgard means Realm Eternal and it is a majestic place filled with gold and beautiful scenery. Nothing like this worn down piece of floating rock,” he bit defensively. He winched inwardly. Maybe he didn't see Asgard as his home anymore, but he still felt damn defensive about it.  _ Thus far the ability of letting go,  _ his mind mocked.

This time Lianna's stern demeanor broke, an amused smile forming on her lips and her eyes bearing a glint. “Is that so?”

Was she baiting him?

Loki growled and harshly grabbed his glass, his knuckles whitening a little, and he took a sip. “What is this rock called? I missed the welcome sign upon arrival.”

Lianna blinked at him. “You really are not from around here, are you?”

Loki didn't answer.

“Welcome to Raran.” She made a swirling motion with her hand. “This land is ruled by Baron Stelios, and therefore, how befitting, named Steliosar.”

Loki swore he noticed dismay crossing her features at said Baron, but as quickly as it had shown, as quickly had it died. He was really impressed by the emotionless visor she kept up. It was definitely a match for his own but even he knew that every mask could crack.

Right now he felt intended upon  _ making _ hers crack.

“You do not like this Baron?”

She shifted uncomfortably and skittishly looked left and right from the corners of her eyes. “He is my- uh,” she faltered. “He is at the head of the Black Army. It is his army.”

Lianna started to fidget with one of the strokes of fabric that was hanging from her battle-skirt, rolling it up from the end all the way up and letting it go and starting over again.

Definitely a slightly touchy subject.

“And Cryjin?” he prompted.

She stopped fidgeting. “What about her?”

“I'd like to know more about her.”

She tilted her head a little and fixed him again with those piercing grey eyes. “I thought you said you were a God. I don't think I have to explain you about them.” She shrugged. “Then again, Gods and Goddesses don't show themselves on this world and I think you're just the local lunatic. Every town seems to have one.”

Loki lunged forward, startling her, and hooking his fingers behind the armor near her throat. He pulled her closer to his face, her initial shock already gone from her eyes. She didn't seem to fear him and the look she gave him was one of pure boredom.

Both Irked him.

“Be very careful with the words you choose and your next action,” Lianna growled. “You’re about the offend an active law-enforcer and for that I  _ will _ arrest you and drag you to court!”

“And you just offended  _ me _ ,” Loki growled back.

Lianna paled ever so slightly at that but she still wasn’t deterred, her eyes set hard and bearing the slightest gleam of irritation.

“Offending a civilian will earn me a reprimand, five whiplashes at most. You on the other hand...” she let the rest of that threat hang in the air.

Loki briefly considered showing her just how powerful he was simply because he could - because he was! But maybe this wasn’t the time nor the place to teach her some manners regarding Gods and royals.

With a little shove he let her go and she stumbled back half a step. She would get away with it.

This time.

She rolled her shoulders to get her armor back in place before sitting down again.

“That’s what I thought,” Lianna huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was twisted sideways on his chair looking at Lianna.

“How did you get that scar?” He made a gesture at his own cheek, mimicking the spot where Lianna’s scar was on her face.

“My head collided with a metal glove,” she answered deadpanned but Loki the strain in her voice didn’t go unnoticed. There was more to it than she let on.

“Really?” he hummed.

She nodded and gave him a look that showed she didn’t like further questions on the subject. That only fed Loki’s desire to ask more, of course.

“You do not look like the type that would take a beating from a common burglar or bandit.”

“So?” she growled.

Loki smiled inwardly. He had her!

“Well, you either just let it happen because of some reason I know naught about, or th-” The angry spark in her eyes betrayed her and the God didn’t need to finish his sentence, quickly grasping that revelation and rolling with it. “You just let it happen,” he accused. “I wonder why.”

“Drop the subject,” she hissed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Hm, because you like the pain?” Loki mused and she gave him a disgusted look. “No, not that. Because you wanted to prove a point to someone? You don’t seem the type for that either,” he pressed.

Anger burned in her grey eyes but Loki could easily catch a gleam underneath that anger, though he couldn’t fully place it. It looked like pain. No, not pain. Shame?

“Oh, it is someone close to you who did this,” he concluded.

Lianna cringed and briefly her eyes squeezed shut. “Please. Stop it,” she whispered desperately.

“Though I still wonder why you didn’t fight back,” the Trickster continued on that pestering,  _ mocking _ , tone.

He wasn’t even sure why he was doing that. Maybe he just wanted to toy with this Mortal, maybe it was retribution for her earlier words. Whatever it was, it sparked a malicious feeling within him and he quite reveled in it for the moment. The pleading and painful look she gave him only fed that more and Loki wouldn’t relent.

“Someone close to you. Maybe a friend. Or someone you once trusted.” He was silent for a heartbeat and tapped his lips. “Or  _ family _ .”

Lianna let out a shuddering sigh, a combination of anger, shame and trying to restrain herself not to punch the idiot next to her. He wasn’t going to stop until he got the answer he wanted - she knew that much. The only way to end this was to give in.

With a small voice and still looking down she squeaked her answer out, interrupting the next list of possibilities he was already ticking off, which she hadn’t heard. “My father.”

Immediately Loki fell silent and that gleeful feeling he was experiencing drowned in something he couldn’t quite place. His chest tightened for a moment and something akin to remorse wormed its way into his system.

“Oh,” he answered flatly.

She expected another berating from him, but he stayed silent and peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. It was obvious that he was feeling ashamed but he wasn’t the only one with reading skills, and she narrowed her eyes.

“It seems-” she took a breath to steady herself and put a little more power behind her voice than the squeal it was now. “It seems I’m not the only one with…  _ issues _ .”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “You assume much, Human.”

Lianna didn’t to press the matter any further and Loki wondered why. Probably because it would ruffle her own feathers too but she also didn’t seem to bear the malicious, almost evil, intent he took joy from.

“We uh- we had a little argument one day and he punched me,” she elaborated strained and motioned for the bartender again.

“And he was wearing a metal glove?” Loki responded a little incredulous.

“There are two Strongholders-” her surname he remembered; Strongholder “-in the Black Army. One a luitenant, one a captain. He was still wearing his armor at that moment.”

Loki gave her a sideway glance. “You punched him back?”

She didn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra warning for this chapter: mentions of scars.

She pulled Loki's tunic over his head, carelessly dropping the item to the floor, and she looked at his bared chest.

Lianna bit her lower lip. She liked what she saw.

Slowly her hand drifted up and her fingers softly brushed the large scar that was covering his sternum.

It made Loki feel conscious of himself. The way she looked at it, pity and maybe even pain in her eyes, the soft brush of her fingers caressing his cold skin.

It must have shown on his face because her hand dropped suddenly and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“You'll see,” she said mysterious and gave him a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

“See what?” he asked with a lump in his throat.

Lianna sighed.

Tentatively she grabbed the edge of her tunic and pulled the fabric off over her head. “This.”

His eyes roamed her naked flesh and now Loki understood. Her skin was littered with scar upon scar. There were so many of them that he didn't know where one ended and the next began. They formed an intricate pattern all over her form, at least, from what he could see - her chest and arms. But he was certain that they would be all the way down to her legs as well and her back.

Some were long and shallow, others deeper or shorter. A couple of the healed wounds looked as if they had been deadly - or had meant to be deadly.

Did she even have any original skin left?  _ Anywhere _ ? These couldn't be  _ only  _ battle-scars!

“Don't. Don't do that.” He could hear her struggle for sternness in her voice.

At first her words didn't make sense but then Loki felt the cool air hit his tongue and he knew he was gaping. With a clack his mouth shut. “Why-” he swallowed the pinpricks of his sudden dry throat. “Why didn't you get them healed?”

“So many, it's pointless.  _ Useless  _ now. Is this truly what you want to talk about now?” she asked with her hands on her hips. That little vulnerability hadn’t taken long, back was the harsh woman.

Loki sighed and doubt crossed him briefly as he considered something and he decided to take the leap. Slowly he lowered his glamour for a bit, showing his scars though they were less than hers. Still, a thousand of years among a warrior-race didn’t leave you unscratched.

Her hands fell to her sides and she gave him an odd expression before taking a step closer and putting her warm hand on his chest. She pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him on the lips and spoke with a hushed voice. “Put the magic back. There is no reason for you to show just because I can't hide. You owe me nothing”

Her kind words confused him. From what he had come to learn she was harsh, commanding and he definitely hadn't expected this…  _ Softness _ . But was it softness or just simple understanding? Simple understanding that maybe hid something more?

He briefly considered putting his glamour back in place. But what was the point now? Her warm smile didn’t indicate that she liked him less,  _ wanted  _ him less, and every bit of energy he saved he could spend on her. “No, it’s fine.”

“If it makes you comfortable,” she countered a little less caring than before.

No, it didn’t. Not yet, but that would come when she was writhing underneath him. He was sure he was quickly going to forget it.

The fact that she pushed herself against him, palming his groin, indicated that she was about to make him forget quickly, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is slightly NSFW. Also, the next chapter will have that smut I promised you. This chapter is just a build up for greater things.

With one hand he held both of her arms pinned above her head by the wrists, his body pinning hers to the wall. Fire spilled from her eyes but Loki didn't care and hungerly dove in for a kiss.

She accepted his tongue although it was reluctant.

Suddenly she moved her arms, twisting her wrists and freeing herself from his grasp. In one fluid motion she grabbed his wrist, turned, and used his own weight against him to push him face-first against the wall, his arm painfully twisted behind his back.

“You are not the one in control,” she snarled and bit his shoulder.

For a moment Loki was startled, still recovering from her swift action, and he gasped a soft moan as he felt her teeth sink in. The pain was delicious and he felt himself grow harder, his mind clouding in a wonderful bliss as the nails from her free hand raked over his skin, adding to the pain and leaving read marks.

“And you love it,  _ want _ it,” she spoke with a hum.

His mind snapped back to attention, drawing him from his stupor.

He wasn't going to relent. Not to a mortal and certainly not now even though his submissive part begged to be released. He didn't trust her. Not yet. Maybe one day once he understood her better, knew her better, he would indulge himself, but right now he wanted control!

Loki pushed back, her strength no match for his, and quickly he spun them around again, pinning Lianna to the opposite wall with a few quick steps.

“Neither are you,” he breathed hard. Before she could make another move he pushed his knee between her legs, the friction evoking a soft humm from her.

Her hands came up to his hips, her nails digging in his skin. “Then equals.”

It wasn't a statement, nor a question, it was an offer. Both of them would have to stop gaining dominance over the other, resisting their nature, especially Lianna, if they wanted to bed each other.

Loki wasn't done with fighting for the upper-hand, but neither was she.

Twisting and turning, trying to grab and evading grip from the other at the same time, they barreled through the room. They snarked, kissed, bit, moaned, pushed and tried to best each other in every possible way.

Loki proved quicker and stronger, Lianna was meaner and had some nasty tricks which especially made use of his lustful state and more than once she prayed on his submissive side which she had already spotted.

They ended up on the bed, both of them panting and burning with desire, still trying to dominate the other.

Lianna looked up at him from her position underneath him, a little smile playing on her lips.

“What?” he asked sultry as his hands glided over her now naked body which made her shudder. Her scars still felt odd underneath his fingers and reminded him of the ridges of his Jotun form.

She grabbed his chin and pushed his head back but she kept his gaze. “You're not going to give up, are you?”

“Are you?” he countered.

She latched herself on his throat with that hot mouth of hers, sucking the flesh were she had already sucked and bit multiple times. Her teeth sunk in again and Loki moaned.

“No,” she spoke between nibbles, her hands gliding through his hair and pulling roughly.

His body screamed to succumb to her as pleasure mixed with pain ran up his spine. His brain told him not to. “Then me neither.”

“This is going to be a long night.”

She raked her nails over his back, drawing a yelp from him. It left a burning and prickling sensation in its wake.

He returned the favour as he dragged his nails over her bare chest, diving in and sucking and biting her perky nipples even though he still felt the strain on his scalp.

“Oh, I'm counting on it,” Loki smirked.

* * *

 

“Why are you giving me that weird look?” Loki asked panting.

Their love-making had been long indeed, and even rougher moreso. It turned out, Lianna was not to be controlled, didn’t want to be controlled in  _ anything _ it seemed, and the bedroom was no exception.

Loki hadn’t given in, not trusting this Mortal even though he was stronger and more powerful, he just didn’t want her to give the satisfaction. Not to mention his own flaring need for control.

His body, however, had a different opinion about that control; he was fine either way, it was just his mind that didn’t want to relent.

Thus their love-making had been rough, slightly painful even with all the biting and scratching and trying to best the other, but it just added to the thrill and made Loki want her more. This time he had ended on top.

He wasn’t sure how long that was going to last if they encountered again.

“I’m pondering if I’m going to kick you out of my room or not,” Lianna said bluntly, drawing him from his contemplating.

Loki shifted to his side so he could look at her. He was a little irked by her words. Nobody had been this rude and most people who treated him this rude had to pay for it. Yet, when it came from her it just made him curious.

“Why?” he asked sharp.

Curious, yes. Didn’t make him less agitated.

“Normally after I’ve fucked someone I don’t like them to stay around.” The causality with which she said that irritated the God even more. At least she wasn’t lying, that was a point to her advantage, but it was also on the border of rude.

_ Straight to the point _ ?

“Fine,” he grumbled and rolled out of the bed, searching for his pants.

“Hey!” she said peeved. “I didn’t tell you to leave.”

“You made it sound so!”

“No,” she defied him. “You asked and I answered. I still haven’t told you to leave.”

“You want me to stay then?” he asked confused. Really, she was all over the place. Were all Humans on this planet so fickle?

“Well, yes. I might want to make use of your ah-  _ skills _ later this evening.” She gave him a cheeky smile and then corrected herself. “Night.”

“Make use?” Loki inquired baffled but he couldn’t keep the sharp,  _ angry _ , edge from his voice.

She waved a hand at him, a dismissing gesture. “You know what I mean.”

Loki stalked closer to the bed, making himself taller, more menacing, and bend over her. “And what if I want to make use of  _ you _ ?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “We’ll see about that.”

He pulled back the covers and joined her. “Oh, indeed we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra warning on this chapter; it's NSFW!

“How did you get those scars?” Loki asked while putting on his leather trousers.

Lianna fixed him with a warning glare. “We’re not going to talk about that.” She looked at the floor, searching for something. “Where did my shirt go?” she asked on a lighter tone.

“Under the bed, I believe,” he smirked. “You know I can just rip those memories out of your mind if I truly wish to know, right?” He closed the buckle of his belt and crossed his arms in front of his bare chest to gave her a cocky look.

She stopped dead in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at him. “You wouldn’t!”

A wicked grin spread across his face. “Oh, but I would,” he said and slowly started to advance on her.

She growled at him but he only snorted at that. What was she going to do? She, a mere Mortal against him, a God.

“All it takes-”

He got interrupted as she started to speak, no _mumble_ , under her breath. He immediately recognized the words of a spell when he heard one and doubled his efforts to get to her but she evaded his grasp.

Barely though.

Within a heartbeat Loki had her cornered and just before his hand made contact with her forehead, she ended her spell.

Loki felt the notion to laugh mockingly. As if a spell from such a weak Human as her would keep him at bay! But when he tried to rummage through her mind he found it shielded by some very powerful magic. Try as he might, he couldn’t get in her mind.

The magic tasted familiar, just like his own Seidr tasted - godly - and yet it felt so different. It was as if a force from the outside was protecting her - her Goddess Cryjin probably was - and it was impenetrable. Even worse, it seemed to swat him away quite effectively and painful at that.

With a gasp he broke the contact and he could see the blazing anger in her eyes. Another quick spell fell from her lips and before Loki could react, still recovering from his failed intrusion and what felt like a smack on the back of his head, she punched him in the face, drawing blood.

He let out a soft yelp, startled by the force of the punch and staggered backward half a step. He briefly wondered how it was possible that a Human like her could punch him hard enough to draw blood, but also this time he felt the tingle of her trademark magic surrounding her - _of Cryjin!_

The second punch that collided with his face made black splotches swim in front of his eyes, and he hissed at the pain that flared through his skull.

With the third punch all went black.

* * *

When Loki opened his eyes he was lying on the hardwood floor, his arms drawn above his head and his wrist bound in manacles which were looped behind the leg of the bed.

She was sitting on his bare chest, legs spread on either side of him, her knees in his armpits, and she smiled. “Oh, good. You’re awake,” she crooned. “And you heal quickly too. I already hated the fact that I had to maim your handsome face.”

He gave a light tug at his restrains and Lianna watched him with an amused smile.

“What?” he barked.

“Nothing,” she lied.

She was observing him because shackles always had different effects on people.

She had seen it before when she arrested someone. Sometimes they fought their restrains, anger flaring in their eyes and becoming a little bit tougher to handle. Others seemed to become more pliable. And very rarely - she didn’t encounter those much - they seemed torn between both.

Loki definitely belonged in the latter category.

They weren’t made from something the God couldn’t break, nor were they infused with magic - though they tingled a little with the magic of Cryjin, probably an effect on Lianna’s belongings that she kept close.

That was a relief. No magic depriving chains made from dwarven steel carved with runes. He could escape any time he wanted.

 _If_ he wanted.

“Let me go,” he demanded, the taste of blood lingering in his mouth.

“Why did you do that? I already told you yesterday that I’m an active law-enforcer and-”

“Your threat is empty,” Loki flicked casually with a shrug, the movement putting a little strain on his shoulders. Uncomfortable but not painful.

Lianna narrowed her eyes, weighing her options. “Well, I could arrest you and take you to the court to be judged, but the circumstances at which this happened are… ah, not ideal for a case, if not a little questionable,” she nodded. “And I like you, therefore in this case I’ll settle for an apology from you and I’ll let it slide.”

This time it was Loki who narrowed his eyes. He could just bust the chains and do to her whatever he wanted, but he was very curious where this would lead to. He liked the game she was trying to play with him and a small smile formed on his lips. “No.”

Suddenly the cold steel of a dagger pushed under his chin, tilting his head back. Lianna leaned forward, her face close to his. “No?” she inquired and pushed the blade a little harder, not breaking skin. “I’m being very generous here, Loki. There are but a few who get this change.”

“You can’t make me apologize,” he growled, frustrated, but the shudder that ran through his veins told him he might actually like what she was going to do to him.

A little conflict erupted in his mind as one voice still screamed that he shouldn’t be treated like this by a Mortal, but the other...

“Don’t be so sure about that.” A little smile played on her lips which had ghosted his lips ever so lightly, leaving a pleasant tingle in their wake.

“Make me,” he hoarsely spat.

Lianna leaned back and regarded him, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly and a twinkle forming in her eyes.

She scooted back so she was straddling his lap and trailed the knife down from his throat to his sternum, scraping across his skin but not splitting it, and Loki’s breath hitched. His pupils dilated, the muscles in his chest tensed with anticipation, and he felt himself grow hard underneath her.

“A simple ‘sorry’ is all it takes, Loki, and you can be on your merry way again to… wherever.” She traced an unseen pattern across his chest with the tip of the knife, still not drawing blood but just playing with him.

He didn’t answer.

A little spark of frustration flared in her eyes and she pushed the tip of her dagger underneath his chin again, tilting his head back so his throat was fully exposed. She dove in, just like she had done yesterday, kissing and sucking the tender skin of his neck, biting his trachea, drawing a soft moan from him which vibrated in her mouth.

“You love being at my mercy, don’t you?” Lianna purred. “I will coax that apology out of you, one way or another.” The point of the blade was back under his chin and she let go of the knife, resting it on his throat.

He could, if he _wanted_ , look down without harm. He should look down!

He didn’t.

He didn’t for the same reason he still hadn’t broken the shackles because his treacherous body loved the position he was in, his mind even more so as he was, indeed, delivered to her mercy.

Well... Somewhat.

For a moment Lianna observed him, seeing if he would make a counter move, how badly he wanted to fight her. If he would oppose her. But the black of his lustful blown-wide pupils indicated he very much liked this new development.

She let out a short, amused snort and scooted back from his lap, pulling his trousers down in a single fluid motion, but not taking them off so they were wrapped around his calves, trapping his legs.

It didn’t escape the Trickster that he was still lying on the floor and that whatever sounds he was going to make - or she - wouldn’t be held back by the thin walls of this shabby watering-hole. Apparently she wasn’t concerned about that.

She stayed down there in her crouching position above his knees and grabbed the handle of the blade, dragging it all the way down from his throat over his chest, his hip, and settled the flat of the blade against the inside of his thigh.

Loki was breathing heavy now, his mouth hanging a little open as he looked at her.

“Still not going to apologize?” she asked sweetly.

Loki didn’t answer.

“Well?” she prompted again and dragged the blade up to his groin, settling the flat of the blade against his balls.

Loki gasped.

She was playing a dangerous game and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

She played with the knife, turning it over and dragging it up higher which made him twitch. He made a small, _pathetic_ , noise in the back of his throat.

No, he didn’t like it, he _loved_ it, which, he still tried to wrap his head around.

Loki fixed her with a defiant stare and croaked, “no.”

Back was the blade, driving his head backwards and when she took it away, trailing it down his chest, she commanded him simply to ‘stay’ like that.

A shudder went down his spine, her demand, _wish_ , evoking equal anger as the need to please her.

“Last change, Loki,” she offered and scooted up a little higher so she was straddling his lap.

She was wearing trousers and panties but he could unmistakably feel her heat burn through them and it made his thoughts stutter for a second. “I- ah, I..”

This time there was no warning before the blade touched his skin and this time she _did_ draw blood.

A tingling pain flared between two of his ribs and he hissed, wanting to look down, but a couple of warning words from her side checked him. Immediately his skin healed, only leaving a few blood-drops as indication that there had been a wound at all.

Something snapped.

“No! Stop!” he shouted and immediately she lifted the knife from his skin and placed it on the floor next to her.

He looked down and their eyes locked.

Loki was breathing hard and she gave him a couple of seconds before she spoke. “Stop because you don't want this - which obviously would be a lie - or do I need to stop to give you some time so you can wrap your head around the fact that you want this?”

He scowled at her.

It was ridiculous what she was doing to him, making him feel this way. He was a God and a Mortal shouldn't treat him in such manner.

His body told him differently.

“I’m not going to be your little plaything. Let you use me,” he grated.

“I’m not using you, Loki. I know you can escape your bonds. If you truly didn't want to be in this position, you wouldn't be here now.” Her tone was almost casual, of not a little forceful. What irked him most was that she spoke the truth.

“How would you know?”

“Cryjin told me that much, warning me for you. I don't know what you are, but if you wanted to be free, had you wanted to turn the tables, you would've done so by now.” Again that airy but painfully, truthful tone.

Loki turned his head to the side, warmth spreading across his cheeks and he tried to control his breathing. Tried to regain control of at least _that_!

She was right though. He wanted this because if not, he would indeed have broken his restrains and she would be writhing underneath him now. That notion send another hot flare through his body, the ever-present will to both dominate and submit warring within him.

She just sat on his lap giving him all the time he needed to fight his inner battle and delicately placed a hand on his chest. “Thus far you are doing great, Loki.” A little warmth spread through his chest at her praise. “Just surrender to it. I will not harm you anymore than you like or can take, and if you truly wish me to stop, I will do so.”

His breathing had finally calmed down a little. He looked at her, his jaw working, but he couldn’t detect the lie in her words. She had already forgiven him for his action. He could read that much from her, this was merely a play.

“Do you want me to continue?” she asked.

His cheeks still felt flustered - or did they fluster again with her question? - and he gave her a curt nod.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. The gesture was remarkably soft and when she pulled back he was lifting his head after her because he wanted more.

She hummed pleased. “Head back.”

Loki exposed his throat and he felt the sharp edge of the blade pushing under his chin.

“Good,” she crooned, that damned warmth spreading through his chest again and her face came into his field of vision as she pressed her lips on his once more.

This time she was more forceful, more dominating, and pressing her tongue against his lips to open his mouth.

He complied.

Their tongues danced in his mouth, hot and delicious, and he felt the low burn settling back in his stomach. She sucked on his tongue before she nibbled his lower lip and trailed down his throat again, making him moan.

She leaned back and picked up on her torturous pattern-tracing with the blade on his chest. The scraping sound it made as it traveled over his skin made him mad. Even more so the anticipation that she would draw blood again, he just didn’t know where or when.

“Still not going to apologize?”

“Still no.” The words hadn’t left his mouth and he felt his skin split, evoking another hiss from him. The wound closed swiftly.

“Hm, I do love that quick healing ability of yours,” she purred, tapping the blade against his nipple sending little shivers of pleasure through his body.

The fact that she was rocking her hips a little didn’t help his ability to think clear either, yet he didn’t need to think. He was haywired to make bold comments all the time - in every situation though sometimes he questioned the convenience of that - and the deadpanned words came as easy as breathing - although that breathing got a little more ragged by every passing second. “I’m glad that pleases you.”

“You know what would please me more?”

“An apology?” he asked innocently, smiling, while he tilted his head to look at her.

“Correct.”

“Not going to happen.” Loki had to pay for those words with another cut of her dagger, this one deeper, and he swore under his breath, the prickling sensation of the pain running up his spine, pleasurably so.

“Head back up,” Lianna commanded and she noticed a little spark of rebellion on his face. Another cut accompanied by a rock of her hips made the God obey quickly and he exposed his throat.

This was humiliating but his body still though differently.

Lianna played her knife-game with him for a while, tracing unseen lines and scraping his skin. Sometimes splitting his skin, always accompanied with a rock of her hips creating friction so that the pain left him hissing and the pleasure left him panting, the two mixing oddly and making him want more.

“No apology?”

“No,” he squealed.

“Suit yourself,” she shrugged and placed the knife back on his throat, the tip under his chin like she had done earlier.

Lianna decided it was time to up the game a little and she scooted down, her hand trailing down his bare chest and settling on his hips while she settled herself on either side of his thighs with her legs.

her fingers wrapped around his erection, making him moan softly but she didn’t move her hand.

“I hate you,” Loki spat, making the knife wobble a bit but it didn’t fall.

“Oh, but you love this.”

His answered got stuck in his throat as she gave him a single stroke and he arched his back, trying to buck his hips in her grip to get more friction.

“No,” she berated and immediately let go of him.

“I want- I need-” he stuttered.

“You _need_ to apologize and before you’ve done that, you’ve got nothing to want.”

Loki gritted his teeth. How much he wanted the friction, how much he wanted to come undone at her hand, he wouldn’t relent just yet.

She grabbed him, giving him another stroke to hear that delicious moaning from him again. She played with him, rubbing her thumb across the slit and exploring the head with nimble, warm fingers before letting him go again.

Loki growled frustrated at the loss.

Lianna rolled off him and shed the little bit of clothing she was still wearing and placed herself on his thighs again.

Loki could feel her slickness press against his flesh and it made is breath hitch.

“You want to be inside me?” she asked innocently, fully aware of what she made him feel.

“Y-yes,” he stuttered.

“You know what to do for that.”

He was silent for a moment. “No.”

Lianna smiled at him and continued her game. If it had been torturous before, it was most definitely now.

She agonizing slowly stroked him, altering between sheathing herself on him, rocking for a bit and then unsheating again. A couple of times she even used her mouth, only taking in the tip and sucking hard, making him wail and arch his back.

The knife was still underneath his chin, his throat exposed and the cramp he had been feeling in his neck had long ago been overridden by pleasure.

She kept him on constant edge, his climax building but every time he thought he was about to topple she stopped her ministrations, making him groan in frustration.

It was maddening.

It was delicious...

She dragged her tongue over the head again, followed by a jerk of her hand, causing that build up to simmer low in his loins before it ebbed away as she stilled.

He couldn’t take it anymore, at least he thought so. His body made it feel that way and it clouded his mind.

“P-Please,” he softly said, barely audible. He chasisted himself. How far had he fallen to her wicked game that he was now begging? He! A proud God and a Prince at that, a slave to her whims.

She gave him another short stroke just for good measure. “What was that?” she asked amused. “I didn’t quite hear that.”

Loki breathed hard but said nothing.

Another stroke.

“Please! Please, let me come,” he pleaded louder this time.

His little plea earned him a little reward as she pushed him inside her again, her tight and warm walls wrapping around him but it wasn’t enough. He bucked his hips but she only veered with him, taking away the friction he so frantically sought.

A pained noise escaped his throat.

“See. Under normal circumstances I would’ve liked that plea and might have given you what you want. But not this time as that isn’t what I want to hear from you.”

“I’m not going-” Another rock from her hips made his thoughts scatter.

“If you want to come you have to apologize,” she said sweetly, amused. She was very well aware of the position she had him in. He would say the words and she was aware that. Even worse, Loki was aware of that too.

He whimpered as she rocked her hips again, that delightful feeling building, burning, but not coming. His climax so close yet so far away, like a dog snapping at a bone dangling in front of its nose but being held back by its leash.

“I can keep this up all day, Loki.” She wasn’t lying. Loki didn’t know how she did it but he admired her self-restrained in the matter.

Another move from her side, another feeble sound from his lips.

“Alright, I’m sorry!” he blurted, no longer able to suffer her tortures anymore. The blade that was lying on his throat clattered to the floor as he fixed her with a frustrated glare. “I’m sorry but please, _please_ , let-”

His words were drowned by her lips crashing on his, her tongue hot in his mouth and he moaned, tugging the shackles a bit and trying to push his hips up to get the friction he wanted. _Needed_!

To no avail as she lifted her hips to pull him out of herself.

Loki made a small noise at the loss.

“Good boy,” she crooned and he felt the familiar warmth spread through his chest at her praise, but it wasn’t enough. “That wasn’t so hard, was it now?”

He gritted his teeth and her hand came up to stroke his cheek. She gave him a warm smile, a proud smile, and it send another pang of delight through his system. This unspoken praise seemed enough and he felt his cheeks flush even more than they already were.

“Head back and patiently wait,” she said softly as she withdrew from him.

“How much longer do I-” Her fingers pressed against his lips. He hated how she didn’t let him finish his sentences. What use was his Silver Tongue if he wasn’t allowed to speak?

“Disobedience will only drag this out longer,” she flicked casually, wrapping her fingers around his jaw and softly pushing his head back.

Loki closed his eyes, still gritting his teeth with frustration and a bit of anger.  “As you might imagine I'm currently a little impatient.”

Then he heard a familiar, _obscene_ , sound as she fondled herself. The slick sounds of her fingers dipping between her wet folds accompanied by soft gasps made his anger ebb away quickly and he had to resist the urge to look.

He couldn't resist it and tried to sneak a peek, but the moment he looked down a hand pushed his head back up.

Lianna was panting and gasping, and it made him twitch, painfully so.

When her breaths came in shallow gasps she grabbed his erection and pushed herself down on him. Loki almost toppled over the edge if it wasn’t for her command to wait and a lot of self control which he, surprisingly, still had.

She rocked her hips, her fingers still working on her clit. “So good,” she mumbled and picked up the pace, that coil in his belly wound even tighter than before. By now he was reduced to a whimpering mess. His thoughts scattered and he didn’t even register the pleas and other embarrassing noises that fell from his lips.

Her walls clenched around him in the first troes of her orgasm. Loki’s whimpering turned into a frustrated cry.

“Come for me,” she demanded breathy.

It was enough to send him over the edge.

Colors exploded in front of his eyes and his ears rang as the euphoric feeling rampaged through his veins. In the distance he heard something snap but it was drowned out by her name tumbling from his lips accompanied by a string of curses in five different languages.

Black splotches swam in front of his eyes and when he came down to earth again, he was trembling.

Her face came into view with that warm smile curled on her lips.

“Hm, I really enjoyed that,” she said and petted his hair. That shameful warmth he got from her praises flared in his chest again, making him lean into her touch and even drawing a faint noise from the back of his throat.

He shuddered, his hands coming up to caress her back.

She kissed him on the lips and he greedily accepted her mouth. When their lips released each other she looked at him and laughed. “You owe me a new pair of handcuffs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
